


Comfort

by zoellick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode: s04e10 The Herald of a New Age, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gwaine Knows, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't do unhappy endings, M/M, but its not really mentioned, i love them, merlin is p sad in this but its not like suuuppperr bad yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoellick/pseuds/zoellick
Summary: Merlin is upset and knows just who to go to for love and comfort.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> okay i love merwaine like lots and was watching the elyan possessed episode and was just waiting for merlin/gwaine content but i mean its okay bc that whole ep is like arthur/elyan angst so  
> anyway im rambling and this was kinda a spur of the moment thing and there may be mistakes!!

Merlin began to cry when he saw the women, the men and the children running away from knights of Camelot, all cloaked in red and brandishing swords. He began to cry as he neared the surface of the water and watched as the village that once was falling apart into the desolate shrine that Merlin stood in. He had heard the screams and walked towards them, his curiosity had moved his legs until he could watch, in horror, as the people were massacred. Tears fell uncontrollably and Merin called Gaius over so that the voices would stop. If Gaius noticed him crying, he didn’t say and Merlin wiped away his tears, trying his best to listen to what the older man was saying. It helped to calm him.

Gaius wanted to see Arthur, to tell him of what they had found but Merlin didn’t think he could do it. He didn’t think he could stand in front of Arthur and tell him what he had seen, knowing that it was the king’s father that did the crime. But they had to, otherwise Arthur would be in far more danger than before, Elyan too. He cared about both of them and wanted neither to die, so he had to face it. He stood there, clasping his hands together, and listened again as Gaius recounted what he thought of the situation to Arthur. He left out the parts about Merlin seeing it happen in the well, however it still sprung to his mind. He saw the people, terrified, fighting the fire surrounding them and falling into the arms of angry men who slaughtered each one of them. A tear slipped down his cheek and he was quick to brush it away. Arthur noticed, his eyes lingering on him for a second longer before looking back at Gaius.

Gaius talked of the Druids and Uther’s hatred of sorcerers and Merlin felt his heart twist and another tear squeeze out of his eye. Those were his people, his brothers and sisters of magic. He felt the pain of the spirit, felt the anger of what had happened to his people and Merlin wanted to scream. It was a pain that he had felt before, many times before. But one that he had felt most upon the death of his father. It came and it went, as casual as an old friend visiting. Yet, this friend was malicious and evil and drove Merlin to insanity at the dead of night- or before his King.

The pair looked over at Merlin. He sniffed and said, “I just remembered I haven’t cleaned out the stables yet.” Arthur raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment and nodded in dismissal. With Arthur in his current mood, it seemed like a miracle that he didn’t get angry at Merlin for crying and tell him to _pull himself together_. But Merlin successfully walked away.

He held it all in as he walked through the castle, finally approaching a door and knocking. Merlin heard rustling from the other side and tapped his foot to stop him thinking about the filling sadneess The door opened to reveal Gwaine smiling. “Merlin,” he cooed, “I’ve been-“ His face fell sharply as Merlin let out a sob and fell onto his chest. Immediately, he felt Gwaine’s arms around him, holding him tight as he buried his head into his shoulder.

He pulled them inside his room and closed the door with his foot, Merlin could hear the latch close and held tightly onto Gwaine as he continued to cry, shaking. Gwaine said nothing, but Merlin only wanted to be close to him as he let himself relieve his pain in gasping breaths and tearful moans. He felt the grief that had weighed him down all day start to slowly fade into numbness. When the cries faded out, they still left Merlin shaking. Gwaine rubbed his back. “Come on, Merlin,” he whispered softly, “let’s sit, yeah? You’ll feel better if you give those legs of yours a rest.” Merlin nodded and peeled himself away from Gwaine’s damp shirt. He wanted to say sorry but he knew what Gwaine thought about unnecessary apologies. They sat on the bed together, Gwaine’s hand resting on Merlin’s back and Merlin’s head resting on Gwaine’s shoulder. He leaned into him for comfort and a subtle way of apologising to him. Gwaine loved affection. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, his voice sounding oddly jarring in the silence.

Merlin looked up, feeling a little warmer in his heart. He shrugged, “I don’t know what to say.”

“Then say nothing.” Gwaine replied as if it were all simple. Merlin smiled and kissed his shoulder, thanking him with actions. Gwaine laughed and squeezed Merlin tightly. Problems felt lighter in his company and Merlin hoped he would never leave him. Creeping up slowly, Merlin placed another kiss on his cheek and Gwaine turned towards him with a smirk on his face. “Are you making a move on me, Merlin?”

He laughed and pulled him into a proper kiss, gentle and sweet. Merlin needed Gwaine to kiss him and hold him and he knew Gwaine wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he needed it too. He smiled and pulled back, pecking him on the lips. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a lot for reading!
> 
> i have a [tumblr](http://sunshinegwen.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
